User talk:BladeOfHope
Hello there! Welcome to my talk page. Archive 1 Please leave a message below. At the bottom of the page. (Very below.) Heck, leave a message in Australia. I don't care. Please don't get super angry or rant-y at me, because likely I will then explode back. Unless you're ranting about an interest we have in common, in which case, go for it. Keep the cussing to a minimum, please (which you should be doing on the wiki anyways, you silly mongoose). Oh yeah, and if I think you're worth my time, I may or may not get back to you in a reasonable amount of minutes. No promises, though. oOh I just remembered how you have a list of music that you like on your profile, haha. So never mind about my previous question about music >.< So, I guess you wouldn't be into Taylor Swift? I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you 03:50, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Oh, okay. But I don't like country either! Lol I hate country music. So you didn't hear how Taylor Swift switched to the pop genre? Okay. Yeah, you're right, I've never heard of those games that you mentioned. You heard of Portal 2 (console game)? I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you 20:09, July 6, 2015 (UTC) YES it does :D I love Portal 2 music! Do you mind me asking you all these random questions? xD If not, what sorts of books do you read? I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you 20:21, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Wait why are you getting rid of Closure? O: -- ☆ just try to never grow up ☆ 02:33, July 7, 2015 (UTC) I'm gonna assume you're staying because Closure was meant to give insight on your stories since you weren't going to finish them :P (and I'm partly sure only cause i saw you wanted those two blogs deleted too haha) -- ☆ just try to never grow up ☆ 02:36, July 7, 2015 (UTC) lol well your edit summaries are fairly cheerful xD idk, I'm usually the one to jump to big conclusions owo -- ☆ just try to never grow up ☆ 02:45, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Well, yeah, isn’t it because of that? Because you were saying in one of your blogs how Warriors is not what it used to be, and you don’t care for it that much anymore. So I guess that’s why. *sniff* I think I might be starting not to care for warriors, either. *cries quietly* Though that won’t stop me from being on wiki or writing fanfics, like it does other users! :D Yeah, that’s basically the books that I'' read. (Teen fiction, right?) Hmm, the only book I’ve heard of is Maze Runner. I have never read it, but I want to. Dormia…. Keeper of the Lost Cities… Diary of a Teenage Girl… Wings of Fire.. Never heard of them. I was going to ask you to tell me what each of them were about, but decided against it because I can look it up sometime instead. Though you can, tell me if you want. Have you ever read A Little Wanting Song? That. Book. Is. So… amazing, beautiful, all of those kinds of adjectives. Of course, people have different opinions, so you might not think that much of it. What about Atlantia? City of Savages? Echo, They Never Came Back, Cleo, Girl In Hyacinth Blue, Coraline… Ehh, I’ll decided not to type out the rest of all the awesome books I’ve read in my life because there’s too much of them… So are you uninterested in Portal 2? The only reason I love it so much is because the storyline is amazing. Do you mind big giant long messages like this one? xD I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you 03:50, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Wings of Fireeeee~ I've read it lol I own all six books come at me XD And I've read Maze Runner lol owo -- ☆ just try to never grow up ☆ 04:00, July 7, 2015 (UTC) WAIT THE SEVENTH BOOK CAME OUT??? :DDDDDD I MUST GET IT...in october with the young elites XD -- ☆ just try to never grow up ☆ 14:43, July 7, 2015 (UTC) ':P I can't buy it yet lol -- ☆ just try to never grow up ☆ 19:34, July 7, 2015 (UTC) OMG D: WHY IS ALL OF OUR FICS SO DEPRESSING WOW OKAY -- ☆ just try to never grow up ☆ 03:59, July 8, 2015 (UTC) I was not stalking and you read the Maze Runner Series??? :DDD what did you think? "I'd happily kill someone for a cup of coffee."-Gilan 05:24, July 8, 2015 (UTC) are you asking me to read it? :P I've already read it lol I plan on commenting soon (I was gonna do it earlier but I had to go somewhere :C) Days Until Heartbreak ? C: (comments appreciated yes) -- ☆ just try to never grow up ☆ 01:54, July 9, 2015 (UTC) I have never used this talk page thingymabob before, but hello how you doin B) [http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User:Pinipy ''Yes, Rainfur replied. Your name will be Jactur.] 02:11, July 10, 2015 (UTC) sorry i can't get to Even So :C I will get to it soon I'm serious ugh ily <3 -- ☆ just try to never grow up ☆ 03:06, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Fallenrose Art Contest Congratulations BladeOfHope for winning 3rd place in the Fallenrose art contest! Your prize consists of a heashot of your character drawn by me. Please leave me a picture of which character you would like me to draw. The type of animal could be anything you want. Thank you for entering my art contest and I hope you had a great time. --We are living in a dream...but life ain't what it seems, cause everything's a mess 22:11, July 10, 2015 (UTC) ok sure I will try my best XD. Would you like paper or digital? I have been expierementing with digital so I could try to do digital if you would like. We are living in a dream...but life ain't what it seems, cause everything's a mess 00:30, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Okay cool I will try and get it to you withing the next day or two. :) We are living in a dream...but life ain't what it seems, cause everything's a mess 01:08, July 11, 2015 (UTC) I did it! It took me like 45 minutes and it is very terrible and I am sorry for that but I kind of like it. But I did it! And I hope you like it! We are living in a dream...but life ain't what it seems, cause everything's a mess 02:12, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Pinipy says hi and they loved your wattpad review :3 xD Dat Neon Doe: Green To Purple 21:39, July 12, 2015 (UTC) LEGEND???? OR WHAT IS IT -- ☆ just try to never grow up ☆ 20:14, July 13, 2015 (UTC) WHAT'S THE BONUS CONTENT I DIDNT GET TO BUY THE BOXED SET OMG -- ☆ just try to never grow up ☆ 20:39, July 13, 2015 (UTC) OMG THE LIFE BEFORE LEGEND BOOK? I WANT THAT SO BADLY D::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: -- ☆ just try to never grow up ☆ 20:44, July 13, 2015 (UTC)